


Peaceful Times

by Gravytrain101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting but needy Sam, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: A cute, short story between Sam and Gabriel. They are both resting on the couch for a while after a long day. (This summary isn’t the best but the story should be better.)





	Peaceful Times

Sam’s POV:  
I’ve never felt so relaxed in my life. I’m sitting here with the person that I love the most doing absolutely nothing. We don’t have a case. No one is missing. Everyone’s okay. I love it. 

I looked down and smiled when I saw Gabriel sitting in my lap. Man am I the luckiest person in the world. I love this man with everything I’ve got. He is flawlessly amazing. 

I stop mid thought when his whiskey brown eyes meet mine. He leans up and kisses me softly on the lips and whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I smiled as he laid back down on my chest. 

Without thinking I began to run my fingers through his hair. It felt so soft between my fingers that I couldn’t stop. 

“Mmm. That feel’s good Sammy,” Gabriel mumbled. 

“Then I’ll keep doing it,” I whispered back, “Try to get some sleep baby.”

I continued to run my fingers through his hair when his breathing started to slow down. I tilted his chin up and kissed his lips lightly. I turned and kissed down his jaw line and neck, moving towards his chest. 

“Oh, Sam,” he moaned as I smiled and started my way back up to his neck.

“You like that sweetie,” I asked as I reached under his shirt and ran my fingers on his skin that sat above his waistband. 

When I didn’t receive a noise I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I began to unbutton his shirt and kiss around the sensitive area on his neck. 

I was smiling like a mad man when I felt him shudder under me. 

“Sam, please,” he groaned as he put his head on my shoulder. 

“I know baby I know. We’re getting there,” I said as I brushed my fingertips over the tight spot on his pants. 

He moaned and shivered from my touch. 

“Come on darling, let’s take care of that,” I whispered in his ear before taking him to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys.


End file.
